Dante
'''Dante '''is a vampire, and is adept at various arcane arts. Being a rather reclusive boy who puts great work into his studies, especially the occult, he was very antisocial and quiet mostly because of the times he lived in. His parents were killed in front of him by a group of vampires, yet he felt no ill will toward the vampires; only pure fascination. At that point by some unknown means acquired a tome of vampiric magic, where he began his descent into ever darker arts. History Origin As a young boy, Dante grew up in the city of Venice, Italy. For some unknown reason, his parents despised him; they tortured and abused their own son, locking him in a dark basement and occasionally flaying his skin and pouring lemon juice over his fresh wounds, among many other torturous deeds. This occurred uninterrupted for many years, where eventually Dante developed a masochistic disposition, learning to love the pain that was inflicted upon him. Eventually, his parents were murdered by vampires, leaving Dante to fend for himself for some time. In this time, Dante decided to seek out the strongest methods to defend and prove himself the world; thus he dedicated himself to the pursuit of arcane knowledge. By 2015, he was already adept in many fields of magical abilities. He eventually wandered to the city of Eslafo'ni and was bitten by a silver-haired vampire shortly afterwards. Stumbling across the Terra Proibita sector, he was discovered by a man named Massimo Von Canis, who rescued the young lad and returned him to their hideout in the Grondaia sector. However, it was already too late; for he died shortly afterwards, being reborn into a vampire. At first, Dante had no idea what to think of his new state; he did decide to aid the Cresente Sole however he could, though. Royal Blood Days later, he slowly began to come to terms with his new flesh. After slaying an abomination and helping the Cresente Sole, the leaders of this hunter order were eventually kidnapped right under his nose. A silver-haired man appeared to him and offered him a choice; either free his friends or kill the Sangue Reale. Traveling to the ruins of Castello Empriso, he chose the latter. Descending into the deep dark below the manor, he was greeted by a voice who granted him the promise of that which he lusted after for so long; wisdom beyond his years. He more than happily accepted, as he had only remained in the Cresente Sole to further his own goals. After joining the Sangue Reale, he embraced his own madness and became mentally unhinged; he would often mutilate himself, only for his accelerated healing to regenerate his body soon after. Eventually, it came time for Romero, the leader of the Empriso family, to task Dante with his first mission, a test of his loyalty. He was tasked to kill the Cresente Sole. Traveling to the midst of Terra Proibita, Dante decided to kill his former friends. With a dagger in hand, he entered the prison where they were held and he told them how he had never liked them, saying they would have hated him anyway. Before he could do the dirty deed, it was interrupted by the appearance of a Grand Beast; a monster of myth appeared in the city to cause destruction. Dante quickly fled back to the Sangue Reale HQ, leaving the beast to cause havoc and kill many vampires and Cadaveri. The hunters were able to escape in the confusion. Although he had failed, Romero expressed gratitude. He spoke with interest of the appearance of a Grand Beast, but quickly changed his tune. Romero then spoke that the hunters knew where they were, and told Dante to defend the HQ. And just as the family head has mentioned, the hunters soon arrived in the compound in full force. Even as they had eventually arrived, Dante did as his masters had asked. Fully embracing his insanity, he used powers he had never used before and slaughtered many hunters. Scythes of bone and acidic blood manifested from his body, as well as various forms of magic. Despite being only a new blood, he proved to be among the most powerful of vampires to walk Eslafo'ni, aside from his superiors. Eventually, he was bested after being beaten to a standstill by the Nephilim Dex, a mercenary in the company of the hunters. Although beaten, Dante vowed that nothing would come in the way of his pursuit for knowledge. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Lore